El secreto de Hermione
by Annie858
Summary: Escena perdida D/H.  Para Hermione, el dejar la casa de sus padres fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba.


**El secreto de Hermione**

.

Despertó de un golpe.

Estaba seguro que soñaba algo importante pero no lo pudo recordar, de todos modos, dio gracias de haber despertado; aún sentía aquella sensación de angustia y rapidez que tienes después de vivir una pesadilla que se siente muy real.

Fue ese el momento en que lo vio, lo que le había despertado: justo en una de las esquinas de la habitación, a un lado de las historietas del muggle loco, había un patronus.

El aire se bloqueó en su garganta cuando lo reconoció, era la nutria de Hermione.

_-Ron, por favor, encuéntrame al pie de la colina… –_

Por un segundo o dos quedó descolocado. Se quitó el cabello de los ojos con impaciencia y observó el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, eran las cuatro y veinticinco de la mañana. Se levantó de un salto y se apresuró en vestirse de forma rápida y desprolija. Con cuidado e intentando por todo los medios de no hacer ruido bajó la escalinata. Pasó el cuarto de Fred y George, luego el de Bill, bajó otro piso más y pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Ginny _- que por esos días compartía felizmente con Fleur_– y alcanzó el primer rellano. La puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba cerrada por completo.

Tratando de ni siquiera respirar se apresuró en alcanzar la puerta trasera de la cocina.

- _¡vuelve aquí, no puedes salir, es muy tarde!_ – susurró rápido el espejo de la entrada. Lo ignoró.

Afuera llovía, era aquella usual lluvia constante de verano que generalmente se dejaba caer a finales de Junio. Se ajustó el gorro de la chaqueta sobre el cabello y se dispuso a atravesar el jardín, algunos gnomos curiosos alzaban sus cabecitas en medio del barro para ver que sucedía.

Apuró el paso preocupado. Hermione no le habría enviado un patronus a esa hora si es que no fuese importante. Después de un rato perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cuanto había recorrido, pero en cuanto la vio reparó en que algo no andaba bien.

Supo que era ella cuando vio una figura pequeña y menuda avanzar en la oscuridad, apenas ella estuvo más cerca lo notó de inmediato, Hermione lucía devastada. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla y sin siquiera pensarlo, echó a correr hacia ella para terminar con los metros que les separaban.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó.

Ella alzó el rostro y a la luz la varita pudo ver su rostro. Ella llevaba una enorme mochila color café en la espalda, su cabello estaba recogido en una mojada coleta y aunque estuviese lloviendo, sus ojos hinchados y rojos delataban que lloraba a mares.

- ¡Ron! –

Sin más palabras ella se echó en sus brazos. Sin perder un segundo él la recibió desesperado.

- ¿estás herida? – demandó, la alejó de ella para observarla más de cerca - ¿Qué sucedió?, ¡Hermione! –

En respuesta, ella solo buscó aferrarse a él nuevamente.

- ¡Hermione, háblame…! –

- lo hice Ron, lo hice… - lloró la chica.

- ¿de qué hablas, qué…? –

Entonces, Ron lo entendió al instante.

_Hermione sollozaba suavemente en su hombro, él solo atinó a acariciar sus rizos castaños lo más reconfortantemente que pudo._

_- tranquila Hermione, estaremos bien – la verdad, era que él tampoco estaba muy seguro de eso._

_Por sobre el hombro de ella vio a Harry levantarse de su asiento, vio a Ginny suspirar, levantarse en toda su estatura y caminar del lado contrario. Hagrid lloraba a lágrima viva aferrado a un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel, a un lado de la recién cerrada tumba de Dumbledore._

_Hermione se alejó de su hombro._

_- tomé un decisión – anunció decidida, sus ojos brillaron – esto no puede seguir así, no puedo soportarlo más y necesito que tu lo sepas. –_

_Al instante, el horror se apoderó de él. ¿éste era el momento que había estado esperando y temiendo a la vez?._

_- ¿a qué te refieres? – farfulló._

_Ron se temió lo peor, de seguro Hermione comenzaría a exigirle explicaciones acerca de su romance con Lavender, demandaría saber por qué se había estado besuqueando con otra cuando ya eran oficialmente pareja para ir a la fiesta de Slugghorn, o tal vez le pediría que conversaran acerca de "esos" sentimientos que ambos sabían que estaban, pero que ninguno se animaba a comenzar…_

_Tal vez tendría suerte y comenzaría ella…_

_- me refiero a mis padres – contestó Hermione._

_No entendió. ¿En que momento habían ingresado el señor y la señora Granger en la historia…?_

_- debo hacer algo para alejarlos de todo esto, Ron… - los ojos de la chica volvieron a enrojecerse – no soportaría que el siguiente funeral fuera el de uno de ellos… –_

_Ahora lo había entendido. Por un momento fugaz, se decepcionó. Hermione no había estado hablando acerca de ellos en ningún momento._

_- tengo un plan… - continuó la chica, completamente ajena a los pensamientos de él – pero es un secreto, es ilegal… -_

_- ¿ilegal? – _

_- necesito que ellos no recuerden nada, he estado estudiando y conjuraré un hechizo sobre ellos… se olvidarán de mí y todo lo que les he contado –_

_Ron se escandalizó._

_- Hermione... ¿no es un poco extremo? –_

_- ¿y que quieres que haga? – exclamó ella, la gente que estaba alrededor se dio vuelta a verles, la chica aminoró la voz -¿crees que no me duele pensarlo? – los sollozos comenzaron a ahogarla otra vez – los quiero demasiado Ron, por eso es que lo hago, por eso es que… -_

_- ya, ya… - se apresuró en atraerla hacia él otra vez, ella rompió en llanto – está bien, tienes razón es lo mejor para mantenerlos a salvo… pero nadie puede saber esto, si alguien llega a enterarse de que modificaste la memoria de una persona muggle… -_

_- sé cuáles son los riesgos… - se quitó las lágrimas del rostro, aun en el pecho de Ron – pero también sé cuáles son los beneficios, y saber que mis padres viven aunque yo no logré salir de esto con vida… -_

_- ¡tú no vas a morir, Hermione! – la detuvo Ron tomando su rostro entre sus manos – entiendes, yo voy a cuidarte…–_

_La chica sonrió un poco._

_- prométemelo Ron – susurró- prométeme que no me dejarás –_

_- lo prometo –_

_¿Ese era el momento?. ¿debía besarla?. ¿Por qué sentía que tenía que hacerlo?..._

_Y lo hizo._

_Por primera vez en la vida acercó el rostro de Hermione al suyo y la besó en la frente con suavidad. Se sonrieron y ambos se abrazaron para observar cómo la gente comenzaba a retirarse. Después de un rato, Ron rompió el silencio._

_- ¿has pensado en como lo harás?-_

_- no… - la chica se quitó las última lágrimas de los ojos – aun no, sé que tengo que enviarlos lejos de aquí y dejar la casa de mis padres… pero no sé qué haré después de eso –_

_- no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo, yo te ayudaré… - Hermione sonrió – irás conmigo a La Madriguera después de que todo pase. –_

_Hermione asintió y volvió a refugiarse en él._

Ron la observó en medio de la lluvia, Hermione sollozó.

- ¿tan pronto? – Ron se apresuró por sobre el ruido de la lluvia - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste...? –

- ¡pensé… pensé que si todo sucedía rápido, dolería menos, pero no fue así…! - las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica – ¡no fue así, Ron estoy tan sola! –

- ¡por supuesto que no estás sola! – Ron se apresuró en abrazarla – ¡estás conmigo! – la besó en la frente con suavidad – ya pasó todo, vamos a casa, estás congelada… -

Se apresuró en quitarle la enorme mochila y se la colocó él en la espalda.

- ¡demonios, Hermione, que llevas aquí! –

La chica lucía avergonzada.

- lo siento, tuve que dejar todo allí, en la casa de mis padres, eso es lo poco que pude traer conmigo, es lo más importante… –

- y lo más importante era tu colección de piedras, ¿verdad? – Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas.

Ron tomó su mano y la ayudó a subir la colina en medio de la lluvia y el barro. El agua caía fuerte del cielo y el piso estaba resbaladizo por lo que fue casi un alivio alcanzar sin caer una sola vez la puerta trasera de la casa.

Ron abrió la puerta y se apresuró en entrar…

- ¡¿dónde estabas? –

Hermione soltó un gritito ahogado y Ron se apresuró en sacar su varita.

- ¡no apuntes eso a mí Ronald Weasley! – a pesar de que la Señora Weasley susurraba para no despertar a nadie en la casa, destilaba ira en la voz - ¿puedes imaginar el terror que sentí cuando te oí dejar la casa?, ¡si no fuera por tu padre habría ido a buscarte!, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?, ¿sabes cuánto…? –

- mamá, fui por Hermione – la cortó Ron.

- ¿Her…? – la muchacha saludó tímida con la mano detrás de él. Los ojos castaños de Molly la buscaron y se abrieron por la sorpresa- ¡Hermione, querida… entra, entra! – se apresuró en tomar el brazo de la castaña y sentarla en una de las sillas del comedor - ¡estás helada, pequeña, te daré algo de té! –

Ron ingresó y se quitó la mochila de la espalda.

- ni Ron ni Ginny me dijeron que venías – parloteaba la señora Weasley yendo de allá para acá - de haber sabido que venías habría enviado a Arthur a buscarte, es peligroso que andes por ahí, cielo ¿qué han dicho tus padres? –

Ron notó al instante como el rostro de Hermione se apagaba.

- ellos… - Hermione buscó los ojos de Ron, y él supo de inmediato que estaba maquinando una mentira rápida en su mente – ellos… están al tanto de todo lo que sucede y… se han ido, les sugerí que huyeran, como una vez el Señor Weasley me lo recomendó el año pasado, se han ido al extranjero y… es lo mejor, ellos saben mucho… de Harry, de Ron, de ustedes… -

No pudo seguir las palabras se atoraron en su garganta por el llanto. Ron sintió el impulso irrefrenable de ir a abrazarla y reconfortarla pero su madre fue más rápida.

- ¡oh, Hermione, cielo, esto debe ser muy duro…! – la abrazó con cariño – es lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, muy inteligente de su parte… - Hermione se encogió de hombros - no te preocupes por nada, tu sabes que ésta es tu casa también, tus padres estarán bien, es la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar… pero, ¿por qué no has ido con ellos? -

Hermione observó a Ron. Era obvio que esa tenía que contestarla él.

- nosotros, tenemos cosas que hacer aquí mamá… - el pelirrojo titubeó.

Molly lucía confundida.

- Dumbledore nos dejó ciertas tareas, Señora Weasley, a Harry… nosotros le ayudaremos – explicó Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – Molly dejó escapar una risa nerviosa – pero Dumbledore tenía a la Orden del Fénix para todas esas cosas, ¿por qué haría algo así?, ¿acaso es en Hogwarts? –

Ron se adelantó.

- no podemos hablar de eso mamá – trató de lucir decidido – no te lo había comentado pero y ni yo, ni Harry, ni Hermione iremos a Hogwarts este año.–

Parecía que Ron le hubiese dado una cachetada a su madre. Hermione no respiraba.

-¿cómo? – el rostro de Molly era un poema, la ira la invadió - ¿Qué te hace pensar que permitiré que dejes tu educación sin terminar, jovencito? –se volvió a la chica - ¿Qué piensan tus padres de esto? –

Hermione abrió la boca, pero Ron la cortó.

- bien, es suficiente, vamos Hermione, quiero terminar de dormir… - tomó nuevamente la mochila de Hermione.

- ¡pero no hay nada preparado aún! – se apresuró la Señora Weasley, sonrió – te armaré algo rápido en la pieza de Ginny, aunque Fleur está allí esta noche… -

- no hace falta mamá, Hermione se quedará en mi habitación por hoy… -

Tanto Molly como Hermione se volvieron a él con rapidez.

- ¿Qué? – Molly parecía escandalizada - ¡pero tú eres un muchacho, y ella es una chica!– Las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron.

Ron evitó por todos los medios la mirada de su madre.

- lo sé, mamá…y buenas noches, vamos Hermione .–

Escuchó a la chica despedirse rápida y mortificadamente , y luego seguirle escalera arriba.

Ambos ingresaron a la habitación en silencio y Ron se apresuró en armar una cama rápida al lado de la cama con frazadas y almohadones mientras la chica desempacaba algunas cosas. Alzó el rostro al sentirla llorar. Ella observaba una fotografía.

- Hermione… -

- es que no puedo evitarlo – explicó la castaña - ya los echo demasiado menos, y ellos ni siquiera saben quién soy yo… y están en Australia, y los mortífagos destruirán mi casa y… -

Se ahogó, Ron se acercó, se sentó en su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- en cuanto todo termine yo te acompañaré e iremos por ellos, todo estará bien –

Ella sonrió. –gracias, Ron, de verdad –

El asintió y le apretó el hombro cariñosamente.

- a dormir… -

Se levantó de la cama y se metió entre las frazadas que había en el suelo.

- Ron, no… -

- no digas nada, Hermione – la cortó al instante - duerme en la cama, tranquila, yo estaré bien, solo apaga la luz. –

Con un movimiento de la varita de la chica la luz de la lámpara se desvaneció. La escuchó meterse entre las frazadas de la cama y su corazón se aceleró de pensar en que era la primera vez en que ellos compartían la misma habitación a solas, sin que Harry estuviese durmiendo con ellos. Hermione se acomodó en el borde más cercano a él.

- ¿puedes darme la mano? – el susurro de ella le sobresaltó.

- eh… claro… -

Le tendió la mano, ella la tomó entre las suyas, después de un rato suspiró.

- lo siento mucho, es que no quiero sentirme sola… –

- nunca te dejaré sola, Hermione – afirmó medio dormido.

En la oscuridad, la chica sonrió.

* * *

_n.a : Espero que les haya gustado, cariños!_


End file.
